percyjacksonroleplayingfandomcom-20200213-history
Dante Tremont
Dante Tremont is a son of Hades, Greek god of the Underworld. Backstory I am Dante Tremont, son of Hades. A little bit about me, personally. I’m a quiet dude, and will rarely lose my cool. I had to sort of temper myself after a few… incidents. My weapon of choice is a long-handled blade called a Mithrodin Sword, mine is made of Stygian Steel and called Divinity (a reference to my namesake). As a son of Hades I can command and summon the undead, but that isn’t really my thing. I can shift the earth and precious minerals better than most, but I really excel at the non-physical aspects of being a child of Hades. I can Shadow Travel like nobody’s business, my umbrakinesis is unheard of, and I can make the strongest of minds feel crippling fear. Looking into your eyes, I can see all that pains your soul and weakens your heart. With a few words I will destroy your resolve until all you can do is stare into space as I take your life and trap your soul within my necklace. If you are deserving, I might let you escape it to the Asphodel Meadows. I am Dante Tremont, Son of Hades. This is my story. I have no known family other than my mother, who ran a crime syndicate in the South East. I don’t hold that against her, because she’s not a bad person. She’s just good at it. She operated out of New Orleans, the other land of sin, where I was born and raised. I had no sudden discovery of my heritage, or tear-jerking reveal by my mother. She was always very upfront and proud of the fact that I am a demigod, but neither of us ever told anyone. I’m very appreciative of this, because it allowed me to practice and hone my “talents” as I grew older. The only other person I consider family is a man I know as Uncle Seth, the kind-hearted former mob boss who works for my mom as a business partner and bodyguard. He taught me all about “the business” and everything I know about survival. He is my best friend. You guys would know him as Sethir Felwood, the Satyr who was assigned to be my protector. Uncle Seth brought me to camp later than most, at the age of 16. He said it’s because I was doing well in New Orleans, and that the journey would be more dangerous than staying there. He was right, until a cartel decided to try to off my mom and her crew. They sent a group after my mom and me, which happened to be led by a vampire-spirit called Mormo. Uncle Seth and I handled Mormo pretty well, but he and mom decided I would be better off and camp from then on. So here I am. Details BASICS * NAME: Dante Tremont * AGE: 16 * BIRTHDAY: November 22 * FAMILY: APPEARANCE * HEIGHT: 5'11" * EYE COLOUR: Green * HAIR COLOUR: Brown * SKIN COLOUR: Brown * USUALLY WEARS: Black dress shirts, dark-colored jeans, black tank tops. SUPERNATURAL * POWERS: NATURAL SKILLS AND ABILITIES * WEAPON OF CHOICE: FAVOURITES * COLOUR: * FOOD: * BEVERAGE: * SPORT: * MOVIE: * MUSIC: DISLIKES AND FEARs